Before You Said Goodbye To Me
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: [Songfic] Kagome escreve uma carta a InuYasha revelando seus verdadeiros sentimentos e suas melhores lembranças... Será mesmo que o rapaz chegará a ler a carta? [InuKag]


OI OI OI! Uahuahahha! Bom... eu fiz essa songfic a um certo tempo e nunca me lembrava de publicá-la aqui... agora... to colocando ela de uma vez antes que eu esqueça de novo! Auusuahuahuah! Espero que gostem!XD Bjuxxxx!

**Before You Said Goodbye To Me**

Música: "Before You Said Goodbye To Me" da cantora Kwon **BoA**… Quem tiver a oportunidade escute-a! Ela é ótima!XD

Pus meu peso sobre as bases limpando mais uma vez o rosto encharcado. Não pude deixar de lembrar de você... e de como foi embora de minha vida... Nada lhe disse... fiquei muda, pasma com o que ouvia e via... Então havia chegado o dia de escutar um... "Adeus... Kagome"...

Before you said goodbye to me  
So I wish I knew how... how you feel so guilty  
Before you said goodbye to me...  
So I wish I said just... I love you

Antes de você me dizer adeus  
Gostaria de saber como... como você se sente tão culpado  
Antes de você me dizer adeus...  
Gostaria de apenas ter dito... "Eu te amo"

"Sango teve a oportunidade de me contar que você havia dito que se sentia culpado por me deixar... A questão, Inu-Yasha, é que nunca existiu nada entre nós... nada... Não se culpe tanto por isso... Não é, e nunca vai ser sua culpa se você precisa da Kikyou mais do que de mim. Você deve saber que eu chorarei eternamente por você e que minha vida não será a mesma depois que não vê-lo mais, mas... é preciso... Eu também não agüentaria continuar ao seu lado nessa Era tão magnífica sabendo que você pensa a todo instante na Kikyou. Desculpe se eu não lutei por meus sentimentos, mas minhas forças acabaram há muito tempo para isso... Eu não conseguiria continuar... Pare de se culpar por algo tão insignificante, Inu-Yasha... Não há o que fazer... Acho até melhor você usar a Jóia para reviver seu grande amor e me deixar, do que viver infeliz... Eu só desejo sua felicidade, Inu-Yasha... Só lamento por não esclarecer meus sentimentos por você...

totsuzen hareta sora kara  
namida no youna toori ame  
watashi wa cup ni ochita  
hitotsubu mitsumeteita yo

De repente o céu clareia, derramando a chuva como lágrimas  
Segurei meu copo enquanto observava cada gota a cair

Agora a chuva cai ao meu redor... e dentro de mim... Mas não se preocupe... isso é normal, você devia saber... Sei que quer saber se eu choro e por que eu choro... minha resposta é _sim_, e _por você_... Choro sim, choro mais intensamente que a chuva que insiste em cair lá fora, já disse para que não se preocupe só estou me expressando! E você já devia estar careca de saber que a causa, o motivo de todas essas lágrimas pálidas de dor é você. Meus sentimentos por você são fortes, mas não o bastante para sobreviverem muito mais... Não digo que deixarei de sentir o que sinto, só digo que... Esquece isso Inu-Yasha... esquece...

**I just think 'bout you  
when I feel so lonely  
ima ni natte kizuku nante  
I just think about you  
why you left from me  
yasashisa to iu sayonara**

Só penso em você, quando me sinto tão sozinha  
Apenas comecei a perceber isso  
Só penso em você, por que você me deixou  
e como gentilmente dizemos adeus

Ainda penso em você... e já faz tempo que você me disse 'adeus'... Também guardo a Jóia aqui na esperança de cedo nos vermos uma última vez. Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você virá busca-la para dar uma nova vida a Kikyou. E até que este dia chegue, eu vou pensar em você e nos momentos felizes que tivemos, nas batalhas que conseguimos vencer, na união do Miroku e da Sango, no pequeno Shippou... em tudo... Mas não pense que eu vivo do passado... É bom reviver esses momentos, mas só o faço quando me sinto muito solitária e triste... Aí então puxo as nossas lembranças e sorrio mais uma vez...

**Before you said goodbye to me  
modoreru nara tsutaetai yo  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you**

(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
Se você me der às costas, quero te dizer  
(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
As palavras que não pude dizer, "Eu te amo"

Pois é... Estou aqui agora... sem fazer nada e entediada... Fiquei surpresa ao notar que já se passou um ano desde que nos conhecemos... Sabia disso? Pois já passou... Consegui passar de ano, apesar de tudo o que passei ano passado... Minha festa foi ótima, você lembra, não? Quando dançamos e você me disse, mais uma vez, que meu cheiro era bom. Até hoje meu coração acelera quando eu lembro daquela noite... Não se preocupe, eu não criei uma ilusão de que pudéssemos ficar juntos... Eu só... queria voltar no tempo, exatamente naquela noite, para te contar um segredo (que não é segredo algum) que ainda guardo comigo... só isso...

**chotto mae no futari dattara**

**ame sae tanoshindeita  
sonna hi wa kimi no kata dake  
katahou itsumo nuretteta**

Mesmo que estivesse chovendo um pouco antes de nós  
Nós ainda assim teríamos nos divertido  
Foram os dias em que você apenas manteve seu ombro seco  
e sempre deixaria ele ficar ensopado

Lembrei agora de algo que há tempos eu não pensava... Desculpe, mas eu preciso falar dessas coisas... Não sei se você ainda recorda de como você era teimoso comigo (Mas é claro que você lembra, não?), pois bem... Lembrei da vez que encontramos o Kuranosuke... aquele que ainda deve amar a Sango-chan... Você insistiu para ficar na chuva... A mesma chuva que cai aqui e agora. A chuva me trás tantas lembranças, Inu-Yasha... Lembra quando ela nos pegou de surpresa? Você me carregou nas costas em busca de abrigo... eu jamais vou esquecer disso... jamais... Nos divertimos tanto, não foi? Tanto...

**I just think 'bout you  
when I feel so lonely  
moshimo guuzen ni kaketa nara  
I just think 'bout you  
why you left from me  
egao dake wo misetai**

Só penso em você, quando me sinto tão sozinha  
Apenas comecei a perceber isso  
Só penso em você, por que você me deixou  
Só quero te mostrar meu sorriso

Era tão bom quando estávamos todos juntos... Mas agora eu não quero voltar, eu juro... não quero mais... Nunca mais...Não pense em pular esse poço para vir me buscar outra vez, entendeu? Eu não quero sofrer ainda mais! Digo... ainda mais do que sofri... agora eu já estou me acostumando com o fato de estarmos separados... Eu... só queria vê-lo uma última vez, nem que fosse só para sorrir e te arrancar um sorriso à força... Sabe... uma última vez... Não me despedi direito de você...

**Before you said goodbye to me  
komarasetemo sunao ni tada  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you**

(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
Não quero te atrapalhar, só quero ser honesta  
(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
e dizer às palavras que não pude dizer, "Eu te amo"

Não me entenda mal... eu só quero vê-lo outra vez... Então prometo sair de sua vida... Só queria um último sorriso... Não quero atrapalhar sua vida, seus planos... só quero dar meu 'adeus'... Estou sendo honesta com você, só queria isso... mas... Eu tenho quase a certeza absoluta de que você virá um dia em que eu não estiver em casa, pegará a Jóia e sumirá de vez da minha vida... Eu não gostaria que acabasse assim, Inu-Yasha... Isso não é bom pra nós. Quero te ver de novo... Só isso já me é o suficiente...

**I can't say that before  
you walk out of my life  
I can't say that before**

Não pude dizer isso antes  
Você saiu da minha vida  
Não pude dizer isso antes...

Eu não pude ser totalmente sincera com você da última vez que você me encarou nos olhos e partiu em seguida... Não pude, realmente não pude! Fiquei estática, Inu-Yasha! Eu sei que devia ter lhe dito isso há muito tempo, mas... não deu... Eu só... preciso de você... preciso muito... Sinto saudades de você e de todo mundo, mas tenho medo de voltar e você me mandar de volta para cá antes mesmo de eu ter lhe dito o que meu coração já grita há meses! Inu-Yasha... me dê uma última chance para lhe dizer o que mantenho dentro de mim... por favor... eu lhe peço...

**Before you said goodbye to me  
So I wish I knew how... how you feel so guilty  
Before you said goodbye to me...  
So I wish I said just... I love you**

Antes de você me dizer adeus  
Gostaria de saber como... como você se sente tão culpado  
Antes de você me dizer adeus...  
Gostaria de apenas ter dito... "Eu te amo"

Quero saber o porquê dessa sua preocupação comigo, o porquê dessa culpa que você coloca sobre seus ombros, quero que me diga o que realmente sente por mim! Eu... sei que não devia pedir-lhe isso, mas... eu preciso saber... Só... preciso saber... Eu tenho uma última coisa pra lhe dizer, a qual você não me deixou falar... me deixe concluir essa história, Inu-Yasha... Nos veremos uma última vez, te direi o que quero, lhe indagarei sobre o que sente... E partiremos, cada um para o seu lado, ou melhor, para a sua Era... Como... bons amigos...

**Before you said goodbye to me  
modoreru nara tsutaetai yo  
Before you said goodbye to me  
ienakatta I love you **

(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
Se você me der às costas, quero te dizer  
(Antes de você me dizer adeus)  
As palavras que não pude dizer, "Eu te amo"

Preciso de você uma última vez... Só... preciso expressar meus sentimentos pessoalmente, pois... Pra mim não adianta um mero "Eu te amo" escrito... Eu quero que você veja que eu fui verdadeira com você por esse tempo todo... Uma última chance Inu-Yasha... só uma..."

"Droga..." – estirei-me sobre a cama de meu quarto... mais uma vez lembrei-me de você... – "Saia da minha cabeça... saia!" – ordenei sentando-me na cama ao meu irmão adentrar o quarto.

"Mana, a mamãe disse que a janta está pronta."

"Eu vou depois Souta... Obrigada..."

"Assim você vai adoecer... Come menos que passarinho..." – ele finalizou fechando a porta em seguida.

" _'Não vou adoecer... eu como sim! Só... não estou com fome agora..._'" – levantei da cama sentando-me à escrivaninha e lendo a carta que havia escrito amassando-a em seguida – "Boba... essa carta é tão boba..." – suspirei desistindo da idéia de 'mandar-lhe' uma carta... – "Ah! Que idéia ótima!" – sorri elevando-me e seguindo à cozinha – "Mãe, a Senhora ainda tem as formas de fazer chocolate?"

"Tenho sim, querida... Por que?"

"Posso usa-las?"

"Claro que sim querida!"

"Obrigada... – sorri começando a busca pelas formas – _'Esse é o jeito...' _"

**OOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO**

"Vou dar uma volta..."

"Mas Inu-Yasha...!"

"Eu já volto Sango... Não vou longe..."

Deixei a cabana olhando seriamente o vilarejo ao meu redor... Havia crescido... Estava diferente... Faltava algo... Ou melhor... faltava alguém... Mas não pensem que direi quem é que falta! Não sou tão idiota! Ou melhor! Não sou idiota!

Hum... alguma vez vocês estavam distraídos e seus pés os levavam para lugares especiais mesmo você não querendo ir a esse lugar? Que bom que não sou o único... Não que aquele maldito poço seja especial ou algo assim, mas é o terceiro dia seguido que eu acabo parando lá... O que? Não, eu não queria estar ali! Não mesmo! Não outra vez! Não depois que eu...! Ora! Não devo explicações a vocês!

Parei em frente ao poço dando-me por conta de onde estava, de novo... Bufei desviando o olhar à Árvore Sagrada... 'Maldição...' meu olhar tornou a cair sobre o poço notando um pequeno embrulho ali escorado. 'O que será isso?' Aproximei-me 'daquilo' e cutuquei algumas vezes. Nada aconteceu... Olhei à minha volta logo tornando a encarar o pacotinho. Puxei a fita que o mantinha fechado fazendo com que o pacote se abrisse revelando alguns coraçõezinhos marrons. O aroma que vinha deles era delicioso! Não pude me conter e acabei por provar 'aquilo'... E era bom! Tinha um gosto doce e delicioso!

Sorri levemente pegando mais 'daquilo' e tornando a colocar na boca. Meus orbes atentos não deixaram de notar um miúdo pedaço de papel entre aquelas coisas doces, o que me deixou um tanto interrogativo. Peguei a folha em branco em mãos virando-a do lado contrário. Em uma caligrafia leve e bem desenhada li algo que fez meu coração saltitar no peito... ao menos uma última vez... "Eu te amo..."

**-F-I-M-**


End file.
